


The Pied Piper's on Call

by kadytheredpanda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Contract?, Gen, crossovers no one asked for, figuring out a rating for this thing is suffering, if sesshomaru regarded rin like a puppy does this make sesshomaru mr peabody and rin sherman, in which kady uploads newass fics of hers, ps being meguca is suffering too, sesshomaru watch your human, the violence is so brief that it'd be like pg in american movie ratings, the well is the wayback machine, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: Rin has a close encounter with a mysterious creature.
Kudos: 3





	The Pied Piper's on Call

**Author's Note:**

> A quick idea I had while in the shower. I have heard the theory that Rin could potentially be a priestess when she's older, especially since she was training with Kaede by the end of the series. So it's not too crazy to think that she could become a magical girl if that is the case.

Rin awoke from her slumber. The fire whose dancing flames soothed her to sleep were long extinguished. In the light of the full moon she looked around. Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kohaku were still fast asleep. Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

I wonder where he went, she thought. 

Suddenly, she sensed a presence. Whatever it was, it was too small to be Lord Sesshomaru. But something about the presence drove her up, being careful not to nudge Kohaku awake. It was like she had to see it.

Rin moved from the clearing the group camped in to the forest. She could barely see where she was going with the aid of moonlight. Even when she tripped over a large root, she kept going to where she sensed the small presence. 

She moved into another clearing. Rin found what she was looking for on a tree stump. She opened her mouth in surprise, but no sound came out.

On the tree stump was something that resembled a white furred, red eyed cat. Its expression was disturbingly static, yet it did not nerve Rin. That is, until she could hear it telepathically speak—

“Hello, Rin!” a cute voice sounded in her head. 

Finally she gasped. “How did you know my name?”

“You may not know me, but I know you. I detected your power and have been following your party and you through your journey.”

“…Power?”

“Your energy,” The cute voice explained. The creature (demon’s?) tail swished. “You may not know it, but you are quite powerful for a human.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, Rin. Many human girls like you become priestesses. But I am here to offer you something better. Something that brings out your potential more.”

“How? How—I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“My name is Kyubey! But yes, I can do so. You see, Rin, there are things worse than bad humans and bad demons. Ones that even your Lord Sesshomaru cannot slay.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “He can’t?”

“No. But you can protect him from these monsters, these witches, by bringing out your full potential. You would want to protect your party, and especially Lord Sesshomaru, from such awful creatures, yes?”

Her mind conjured images of monsters (what did Kyubey call them? Witches?) killing her surrogate family one by one. Jaken in bathed in blood, Kohaku in two, Ah-Un fell in a field. And Lord Sesshomaru, oh Lord Sesshomaru, killed before he could even draw a sword—

Rin sniffled, her eyes drawing tears. “Yes! I don’t want to lose Lord Sesshomaru! What do I need to do? What do you need? I’ll do whatever you ask!”

“What I need is simple. A wish, Rin. I only need a wish from you. I will grant it, and in turn you will fulfill your full potential as a magical girl!”

Lord Sesshomaru had done so much to take care of and protect her. She may have been a little girl, if she could do the same for him—

She stood strong. “I’ll do it!”

Kyubey’s tail swished again. It telepathically commanded her: “Most wonderful. Now tell me your wish!”

She breathed once, little hands balled in fists. “I wish---”

There was a flash of white light. Each bloodless half of Kyubey fell in different directions off the tree stump. 

“What? I—” she gasped and smiled when she saw—

“Lord Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru drew his sword back into its sheath. He looked at the girl prancing towards him, remaining his usual stoic self, except for a hint of concern in his eyes that Rin appeared to not notice. 

She hugged his legs tight. “I wondered where you were!” Then she looked up at him, then back at the strange creature’s remains. “But why? Why did you kill Kyubey?”

He looked back down at her. “Rin,” he said in his deathly serious tone, “Do not ever speak to it ever again, if it ever returns.”

“What is it? Is it a demon?”

“No. It is not a demon, or a spirit… I do not know what it is. I do not think it is even of this world. What I do know is that it is a very dangerous creature. I have seen what it does to girls like you.”

“Oh…” She looked down, then back up at the demon. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Yes, Rin?”

“Is it true that there are monsters that can hurt you?”

He hid his true emotions too well. “No. And if they come after you, I will exterminate them.” 

Rin smiled, then hugged him again. “I know you will always protect me.”


End file.
